


Leaving

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Boromir never looked back--a warrior should look forward, into the future, not back into the past.





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Last Times" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

Boromir rode away from Minas Tirith, his brother's beloved, worried face in his mind, though he did not look back. He never looked back--a warrior should look forward, into the future, not back into the past.

Yet his mind was not as well trained--he kept remembering Faramir's shouts in the midst of nightmares the previous night; nightmares that he would not share even with his brother. Shouts of "Boromir! No!" in a tear-choked voice.

Well, Boromir would just ask Faramir when he returned... a little distance would do them both good. Faramir would forget his worries in time.


End file.
